


The Elevator

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OOC, Rimming, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get stuck in an elevator for four hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done from a prompt given to me on Facebook.

**The first two hours**

 

Cas got on the elevator in the parking garage. Sighing, he sat down his briefcase and adjusted his tie. He took a sip of his coffee and punched the button for the fourth floor. The elevator doors closed.

The elevator dinged and stopped on the first floor. The doors opened and a guy wearing jeans that were torn in the knee and a Henley got on. The doors closed again. The guy pushed the button for the fifth floor and then the elevator started up again.

Somewhere between the second and the third floors the elevator groaned. It shuddered, much to Cas’ dismay and then it came to a complete stop.

Cas pushed the button for the fourth floor. Nothing. He looked at the panel with growing apprehension.

Beginning to sweat, he pulled open the panel for the emergency phone and stared at the disconnected wires.

“Fuck”

The guy moved closer and tried pushing several buttons. Still nothing.

“Well, I’m sure they’ve noticed by now that the elevator isn’t moving. They’ll have it fixed in no time.” The guy smiled at him while he said this.

Cas was beginning to really sweat. “Uh, yeah… I’m sure you’re right.” He tried to relax.

 

Cas could feel a panic attack beginning. He tried to breathe through it but he was feeling faint. He abruptly sat down.

“Hey, buddy? You okay?” The torn jeans were looming over him.

He shook his head no.

Torn jeans guy crouched down next to him.

“Take it easy, okay? You got a paper bag in the briefcase?”

Cas couldn’t respond so the guy opened the briefcase up and looked inside. He dug around and finally came up with a Ziploc bag.

“Guess this will have to do.” He put it over Cas’ mouth. It did the trick. Cas slowed his breathing and began to feel slightly better.

Cas looked up into the most beautiful eyes he thought he’d ever seen. They sparkled green and were framed by amazing eyelashes.

Cas managed a small smile. “I’m afraid I have ha bit of a problem with small spaces.”

Green eyes smiled and his whole, also beautiful face lit up.

“Hey I get it. But you’re okay now, right?”

Cas nodded.

Green eyes sat down on the floor next to Cas and held out his hand. “I’m Dean.”

Cas shook the offered hand.

“Cas.”

 

“Well, Cas, glad to meet you, even if this is under adverse conditions. Look, I’m sure they’ll have us out in no time.”

Cas smiled again. “One can hope so.”

 

Dean told Cas that he was here to pick up a rush delivery. He laughed. “Guess it’s gonna be late.”

Cas chuckled.

Cas explained that he worked in an office on the fourth floor. “IT guy.”

Dean nodded.

 

They sat a bit in silence. Still no movement from the elevator or sounds from the outside.

 

Finally, Dean asked, “So you married? Girlfriend who will be worried?”

Cas looked at him. “No, not married. And it would be a boyfriend, not a girlfriend, but I don’t have one of those either.”

Dean looked surprised and then grinned.

“Uh same here. On all three points.”

Cas perked up.

 

Cas decided to get more comfortable so he took off his jacket and loosened his tie. It was a bit warm in there.

Dean watched him and licked his lips.

Cas felt a flutter in his stomach.

 

Dean asked, “I don’t suppose you’ve got anything to eat in there?” He indicated the briefcase. “I’m starving.”

Cas shook his head no. “No such luck, I’m afraid, But I do have a bottle of water we can share so we won’t die of thirst.”

Dean laughed ruefully. “At least there’s that.”

 

Suddenly there was banging. They both jumped.

A man yelled, “Hey, you okay in there? There’s a city-wide blackout. Don’t know when they’ll get it fixed and we can’t get you out until they do.”

Cas yelled back that they were okay just hungry. The man said he’d see if there was anything they could do.

“Well, that’s fucked up.” Dean sighed.

The way he said it made Cas laugh.

Dean grinned at him again. It sort of made Cas’ breath hitch when he did that.

 

“So,” Cas asked, “family?”

Dean told Cas about his little brother Sammy who was in pre-law at Stanford.

Cas whistled. “Very impressive. You must be really proud of him.”

Dean said he really was, then asked Cas about his family.

“Got an older brother, Gabe. He’s a big dick but I love him.”

Dean chuckled at that.

 

Cas asked about Dean’s parents.

“Both dead.”

Cas was quick to say, “Oh I’m sorry…”

Dean just said, “Oh it’s okay. Happened a long time ago. Yours?”

Cas sighed. “I have no contact with them. They’re all devout homophobes.”

Dean smirked. “Well, yeah, that’s not going to go well.”

 

They sat again for a while, saying nothing.

Then Dean suddenly said, “Say, Cas? When we get out of here, you wanna get some food or something?”

Cas was quick to say he’d really love that.

 

They decided to drink some of the water. They passed the bottle back and forth, and Cas looked at Dean’s lips when he took a sip. Cas had to shake himself to stop… it was so erotic.

Their fingers brushed against each other when they passed the bottle and Dean just stared at it.

It was really getting hot in there. Cas wished he could take off his shirt but realized what a bad idea that was so he just sat and suffered in silence.

 

 


	2. The second two hours

**The second two hours**

Time was dragging. They finished the water.

They chatted about favorites. Favorite movies, TV shows, music were all covered. They were fairly compatible. They had a detailed discussion about what was going to happen next on Dr. Sexy.

 

Then Dean said he needed to piss. Badly. Cas suggested using the water bottle.

Dean stood up, took the bottle and turned his back to Cas. Cas turned slightly away, meaning to give Dean privacy. But when he heard the buttons pop open on Dean’s button fly jeans, he couldn’t resist a peek at the guy.

When Cas looked between Dean’s legs, even with his back turned, and he saw just how low Dean was holding the bottle, Cas felt his cock twitch. Damn, Dean must be hung to be holding the bottle that low! Cas quickly turned away.

This was also the first time Cas noticed Dean’s bow legs. His mind briefly went to how awesome they’d look wrapped around Cas’ waist.

Cas needed to stop and think about something else, quickly. He really didn’t need a boner at this point.

Dean finished with a satisfied groan, put the lid on the bottle and buttoned back up. He turned and said thanks to Cas for giving him the bottle in the first place, then he sat down again.

 

This time when he sat down, he sat directly across from Cas and stretched his legs out so that they were just slightly touching Cas’ outstretched legs. Cas glanced down, then looked up at Dean and smiled.

 

“So how come you don’t have a boyfriend, Cas? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Cas snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty socially awkward. I don’t do well in situations where I’m around people I don’t know. I was in a fairly long term relationship but we broke up last year. He cheated on me. With a woman.”

Dean winced. “Ouch. I’m sorry that happened, I guess. If you were still with him though, I wouldn’t have a chance with you.”

Cas blushed. “So, how come you’re single, Dean?”

 

Dean looked embarrassed.

“Well. I’m kind of in the same boat as you. Long term relationship, in fact we were engaged. But he cheated, too. Broke my fucking heart. But that was a while ago. I’ve just been playing the field since then.”

 

“What do you miss most about not having a partner?” Cas knew what he missed but he wondered about Dean’s answer.

Dean looked thoughtful. “You mean besides the sex?” Dean chuckled. “I guess it would be having someone to talk to, you know? Someone you can discuss your day with, or the book you’re reading. I think I miss that the most. And you?”

Cas answered right away. “I miss the cuddling. The snuggling up to watch TV and the cuddling in bed. Besides the sex, yeah. That’s a biggie.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, cuddling is pretty great.”

Cas was definitely feeling things, some in his stomach and some south of his stomach.

 

Dean nudged Cas’ leg with his foot and Cas spread his legs apart. Dean scooted in between then until he was close to Cas but not touching him. Dean’s legs were on top of Cas’.

“Cas, will you date me? I mean like we can be boyfriends?”

Cas smiled so broadly it lit up his entire face.

“Yeah, Dean. I’d really like that.”

Dean looked sheepish. “’Cos I think I really like you.”

Cas reached out and put his hands on either side of Dean’s face. He pulled him in and kissed him.

It was chaste at first, just their lips against each other. But then it heated up. Cas ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opened his mouth. Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth and explored. When their tongues touched, Dean moaned quietly.

Cas broke away.

“Please tell me you’re a bottom, Dean.”

Dean started to laugh. “Uh, yeah, Cas, I’m a bottom. I take it you’re a top?”

Cas pulled him in for another kiss, just to answer the question.

Cas’ cock was hard and his pants were getting very uncomfortable. He had no intention of getting anything cranked up in a stuck elevator where rescue could show up at any second, so he broke away again.

Dean looked at him and his eyes were shining.

Cas looked down at his crotch and Dean’s eyes followed. He grinned and said he had the same problem, so Cas looked down at him.

Fuck Dean had a nice outline in his pants…

Cas took a deep breath and just tore his eyes away.

 

They ended up holding hands and talking about where they should go to eat when they got out.

 

They talked about where they lived. Dean had an apartment not too far from the office building they were now stuck in. Cas had a small house about a half an hour away.

They talked about their jobs. Turned out, Dean owned the delivery service. He had three employees and a small office. Cas was the head of the IT department for a large investment firm with offices here in the building.

 

Just then there was banging. A man yelled that they were going to get them out in just a few minutes. Apparently the blackout was over. They were getting electricity back to the elevators in moments.

Dean and Cas stood up. Cas put his coat back on. They stood, waiting and holding hands.

Finally, the elevator groaned to life. It went up to the fourth floor and the doors opened. A group of men were waiting and asked them if they were all right. Both Dean and Cas said they were.

They walked down to the front lobby. They stood a moment, not talking. Then Dean asked Cas if he could drive them to the restaurant they had decided to eat at. He told Cas he could bring him back to get his car later.

Cas nodded. They walked hand in hand to Dean’s car.

 


	3. Freedom

Dean drove to the diner they had discussed while trapped in the elevator. They sat across from one another and ordered. Dean smiled at Cas and Cas still felt that flutter in his stomach. Dean was so gorgeous. Cas could hardly believe that he wanted Cas to be his boyfriend.

They ate. They were both starving. Being stuck in an elevator for four hours with no breakfast was not that pleasant. At least from a hunger aspect, anyway.

Cas thought about it. “You know, Dean, this is like our third date. If the first couple of hours in that elevator was the ‘getting to know you’ date, then the second couple of hours were like our second date.  A little making out and more getting to know you stuff.”

Dean grinned broadly. “Then this is our third date, Cas. And you know what happens on a third date…”

Cas smiled.

Dean jumped up, threw some money on the table and pulled Cas by the wrist out the door and to the car.

Dean drove to his apartment. They walked inside. Cas looked around. It was nice, clean and homey.

But he had other things on his mind. He turned around and pulled Dean to him. He put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a long, wet, passionate kiss. Tongues played with one another, lips were nipped at and Cas sucked Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean pulled away and led Cas to his bedroom. Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head and threw it aside. He unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled it off along with the tie.

Cas put his hands around Dean’s waist and kissed him again. His breath was already coming in pants and he pushed up against Dean to feel his hard on through his jeans.

Dean moaned as their cocks touched, even through pants. Cas pushed Dean towards the bed, and when they got there he pushed Dean down onto it.

Cas reached and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. Dean lifted his hips so Cas could pull them off. When Dean’s cock sprang out, it took Cas’ breath away. It was even more magnificent than he had imagined. Long and thick, it was glistening with pre cum. Cas leaned down and swiped the head with his tongue. Dean groaned out a very filthy sound.

Cas struggled to pull his own pants off. Probably should have done it before he laid down, but oh well.

Finally, they were both nude. Cas’ cock was so hard it hurt. He moved up and began to suck and lick and kiss Dean’s throat. Dean moved his head back to give Cas even more access. Cas took full advantage of that. Then he sucked along Dean’s collarbone and lightly bit it. He sucked a mark on it; he wanted something to say, ‘Cas was here.’

Cas turned his attention to Dean’s nipples. He sucked on one while he pinched the other. Dean was moaning loudly. Cas switched and made sure each one got equal time.

Cas moved his mouth down. He licked his way past Dean’s cock and licked over each of Dean’s very impressive balls. Dean was making some awesome sounds.

Finally, Cas pushed Dean’s legs far apart and Dean lifted them. Cas smiled at the sight of Dean’s tight pink hole. He put his mouth on it and Dean bucked up. Cas pushed down on Dean’s hip.

Cas licked all around the rim, and over Dean’s hole before he finally stuck his tongue. Dean cried out. Cas tongued in and out, tasting Dean. It was amazing, incredible, he almost never wanted to quit.

But Dean had begun to beg him. “Please. Cas… fuck I’m dying here. Cas…”

 

Cas sat up and asked where the lube was. Dean waved his hand in the direction of the bedside table so Cas opened the drawer and pulled it out, along with a condom. He lubed up his hand.

Cas pushed one finger into Dean and was amazed at how tight Dean was.

“Jesus, you’re so tight, Dean. I need to take my time here.”

Dean managed to gasp out, “Yeah, it’s been a while.”

Cas fucked the finger in and out of Dean while Dean gasped and pushed back against it. Then Cas added a finger and eventually a third. Dean was still fucking himself on them and moaning but Cas wasn’t sure Dean was ready yet. He added a fourth finger.

Dean groaned, “Shit Cas. Please, fuck me, please, I’m ready…”

Cas rolled on the condom and lubed it up. He got over Dean and pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders.

When Cas slid into Dean it was mind-blowing. Dean was still so damn tight it was like nothing Cas had ever felt before. Dean was so hot inside and Cas just wanted to live in there.

Cas allowed Dean time to relax and adjust and then he began to pull back and press back in. It was so good… Cas was groaning out, “Dean… oh my fucking god… it’s so good… you feel so good…”

Dean, for his part, was panting out, “Fuck Cas… fuck me harder, please… harder…”

Cas didn’t have to be told twice. He increased his thrusts and his speed. Dean was pushing back against every thrust and Cas was bottoming out every time. Dean’s fingers were digging in to Cas’ sides.

Cas leaned forward and put his forehead against Dean’s and just lost himself in the thrust and pull. He lived in the place where they joined. His entire universe shrank down to his cock in Dean’s ass.

Then Dean came. Completely untouched, he shot cum all over both of them. Cas felt Dean’s hole tighten up even more than it was before, and he could feel the heat spread out from his balls.

Cas plunged in and came. He shot over and over again.

Cas just laid on Dean, waiting for his cock to get too soft to stay in Dean. He didn’t want to pull out one second before he had to.

Finally, his cock slid out and he rolled over onto Dean’s side. They both struggled to catch their breath.

Dean turned on his side and snuggled up to Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him on his head.

“Fuck, Cas. That was amazing.”

Cas just smiled and agreed.

 


	4. The end

**Two years later**

Cas and Dean were hosting the poker game that night. Their friends were sitting around the poker table, joking and eating chips.

Dean took a pull on his beer and pulled his husband into his lap.

“Tell the story again, Cas.”

“Jesus, Benny. No one wants to hear it again.”

Every one of them chimed in that they loved the story.

Everyone they had ever told it to agreed, Dean and Cas had the best ‘first meet’ story they had ever heard.


End file.
